


O.C.D.

by bateemma416



Category: Criminal Minds, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Crossover, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Self-Harm, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bateemma416/pseuds/bateemma416
Summary: Reid has been suffering with O.C.D. since joining the B.A.U., Hotch and Blake have noticed and they plan on taking action. But will it be to late for Reid? or Will they get there just in time to save the youngest agent? CHARACTER DEATH!





	1. Chapter 1

1,2,3,4,5.

Okay you can get up now.

Tap each foot 5 times on the floor.

1,2,3,4,5.

1,2,3,4,5.

Okay now it is exactly 10 steps to the bathroom, don't screw this up or we will have to start all over again.

Turn the shower on and wait 5 seconds until we can go in.

1,2,3,4,5.

Now hurry up we have exactly 5 minutes until breakfast.

Once Reid was done in the shower he continued to listen to the thoughts that rules his head on how long he needed to do something or how many times something needed to be done. Reid knew that he had to stick to the thoughts because if he didn't something bad was bound to happen to him.

5 minutes is up now wash and dry your bowl and spoon and get dressed.

First tough the closet handle 5 times with each hand before opening it.

Now get your black trousers that say Monday on them and your shirt, tie and vest that also say Monday on them we have 5 minutes until we have to leave so don't dawdle.

Time to leave!

Reid did his usual 100 steps to the subway platform and then took 5 steps to get to his seat, he counted the time it took to get to work everyday and it was always 15 minutes almost spot on everyday.

Okay now do you 50 steps to get into the elevator and count the 20 seconds it takes to get to your floor.

Don't forget to press the floor button 5 times.

1,2,3,4,5.

Okay 25 steps to your desk where you will tap the desk 5 times with each hand before sitting down.

1,2,3,4,5.

1,2,3,4,5.

Now sit down and re-organize you desk, you have 5 minutes to do this.

Okay now its coffee time, grab your mug out of your desk drawer and take 15 steps to the kitchenette and get your coffee.

Okay now check the time it should be exactly 6 am.

Reid breathed a sigh of relief now that he had made it to work and not have to start all over again, it wasn't very often the voice in his head let him do something wrong and not start over again.

Hotch should be arriving soon, he will walk in at 6:05 am and says good morning Reid like he always does and you will reply with Morning Hotch.

"Good Morning Reid." Hotch said

"Morning Hotch."

Hotch then went into his office and sent Blake a text he had been sending for about a month now.

Morning Alex

Morning Hotch

It's the same this morning as well, I followed him this morning again and it is the same routine day in day out.

Is it time to get him some help?

I want to I really do but I don't want it looking like we think he can't handle it, he knows he's the baby of the team and he constantly tries to make sure everything is done perfectly.

I just don't want it to interfere with his life anymore.

Alex I completely agree but I just think we should talk to the rest of the team about this before we do anything rash.

Okay I will tell Reid I am going down to the archives and I want you to text the rest of the team to meet in the main floor lobby.

Okay Hotch

Thanks again Alex

Bye

Bye

So Hotch came out of his office and walked up behind Reid.

"Hey Reid I am just going to take a little jaunt down to the archives and I will be back soon, if anybody asks I just thought I would let you know.

"Okay thanks Hotch."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Hotch why are we all down here without Reid?" Morgan asked

"Blake and I want to talk to you about something."

"He's not hurt is he?" JJ asked

"Not in the physical sense no." Blake said

"What's wrong with the kid Aaron?" Rossi asked

"Blake and I have been watching him for about a month and although neither of us are qualified in the field it looks like full blown O.C.D." Hotch explained

"My poor baby." Garcia said

"So why are we here then? Why haven't you taken the kid to get help?" Morgan asked

"You know that Reid thinks of himself as the baby of the team and that he can handle everything on his own. My worry is that if we butt in he will look at it as we don't think he can take care of himself." Hotch explained

"Hotch and I have watched him on his way to work talking to the "voice" in his head telling him that if eh screws up that he will have to start all over again. He is so afraid of the "voice" that he does everything in his power to make sure the day goes right."

"He's afraid of a "voice"?" Morgan asked

"Yes Morgan, I have been doing some research on O.C.D. and this "voice" gains such a hold over a person that the person almost gets a sense of feelings for the "voice". They feel responsible if the "voice" says they did something wrong they suddenly feel bad and they try to do things even better next time. One other thing I didn't notice during my studies was that there have been reported cases of people committing suicide because they upset the "voice".

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

You idiot! You're lucky I don't get you to go home and start this day all over again!

How hard is it to do things in 5's?

Are you really that stupid that you can't even count by 5's?

God it might be easier for your team if you didn't exist.

Reid flinched when the "voice" said that to him, he looked down and a few tears began to fall down his face and he knew that the voice was right. He was a mess and useless to the team, they didn't think of him as an agent they thought of him as the baby. Reid grabbed his letter opener and walked to the bathroom, luckily not many mother agents were in yet so nobody stopped him to ask if he was okay. He walked into the bathroom and locked the door and then went into the 5th stall and locked it as well, he looked down at his wrists again and started to cry again, this time it was full sobs. But he knew that that voice was ultimately right and he needed to do this for the betterment of the team. He grabbed the letter opener and brought it to his left wrist first making a deep cut, Reid winced and then made 4 more cuts on the same arm before moving to the right wrist. He made 5 identical cuts on his right wrist before throwing the letter opener away from him. Reid was staring at the blood when he felt the sweet feeling of unconsciousness take him away.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Maybe we should talk to him." JJ said

"Well let's go up then I told him I was going to the archives."

So the team sans Reid got into the elevator and made it up to there floor and then walked into the bullpen only to see Reid's desk unoccupied.

Morgan walked over to Reid's desk. "Guys it looks like he was crying there are little droplets on his chair."

"Oh. My. God! The men's washroom he's in there." Rossi said

"How do you know Rossi?" Morgan asked

"A while back I walked in on him crying in there, he told me its safe and quiet."

The team was now at a run towards the men's bathroom, Morgan noticed it was locked and it took him Hotch and JJ to get it open. What greeted then next was gruesome and almost made JJ throw up.


	2. Chapter 2

*RECAP*

"Maybe we should talk to him." JJ said

"Well let's go up then I told him I was going to the archives."

So the team sans Reid got into the elevator and made it up to there floor and then walked into the bullpen only to see Reid's desk unoccupied.

Morgan walked over to Reid's desk. "Guys it looks like he was crying there are little droplets on his chair."

"Oh. My. God! The men's washroom he's in there." Rossi said

"How do you know Rossi?" Morgan asked

"A while back I walked in on him crying in there, he told me it's safe and quiet."

The team was now at a run towards the men's bathroom, Morgan noticed it was locked and it took him Hotch and JJ to get it open. What greeted then next was gruesome and almost made JJ throw up.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

A huge pool of blood was covering most of the men's bathroom and the glistening letter opener was sitting just at the edge of the blood pool. Morgan did what nobody on the team wanted to do and went over to the stall next to the one Reid was in and hopped over the barrier into Reid's stall.

"Is he alive Morgan?" Hotch asked

Morgan had to try and contain himself enough to get close enough to see if the kid had a pulse or any breath sounds.

Gingerly Morgan lowered his hand to Reid's neck. "Oh no. Guys he's not breathing and he doesn't have a pulse."

"Oh my god. Please no." JJ pleaded in whispers

"Has somebody called 911?" Morgan asked

"Already done." Rossi said

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Blake was long gone by this point; she couldn't stand looking at the pool of blood on the floor any longer. What the team didn't know was that they shouldn't be calling an ambulance they should be calling the crime scene investigators because there was too much blood on the floor for much to be left in him.

There was no bringing him back this time.

Blake didn't want to go anywhere so she decided to go down to the archives and do some reading to try and calm her down. She brought out her headphones and pressed play on her phone, Gary Jules Mad World was the first song to play. When she got down to the archives she immediately went to the first case Reid worked on with the B.A.U. she grabbed it and began reading his interpretation of how the events unfolded. It was almost therapeutic for Blake to read what it was like when Reid had first started at the B.A.U. and how he progressed and became the man he is today.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

By now the ambulance had arrived and they declared Reid D.O.A., they put him into a body bag and wheeled him out of the office and into the elevator.

"Why did he do this all of a sudden?" Garcia asked between sobs

"Come on baby girl lets go somewhere else C.S.I. is going to be here soon and they'll need the room." Morgan said

"Hey, has anybody seen Blake?" Rossi asked

"She was here a second ago." Hotch said

"She was really close with him; maybe she just needed to get away." Hotch said

"I'll give her a call and see where she is, she shouldn't be alone at a time like this." Rossi said

Rossi left the bathroom and went into his office to give Blake a call, it rang three times and then a shaky voice came on the other side.

"R-r-rossi?" Blake stuttered

"Hey kiddo. Where are you?" Rossi asked

"The archives, I was reading some of... umm... old cases."

"Well I am on my way down now so don't you go anywhere, alright?"

"Okay."

Rossi started to run instead of walking and didn't even bother waiting for the elevator, he ran down all of the stairs down to the dark damp space that was the archives.

"Hey."Rossi said

"Hi Rossi."

Rossi went over to Blake and put the case file she was reading back down on the table and then gave her a big reassuring hug to try and make he feel the least bit better about today's events.

"I could have prevented this." Blake said

"Alex nobody could have stopped today's events short of him being admitted to an institution."

"But I did all of this research and I talked to numerous doctors on how to try and fix this but none of it helped in the end."

"What matters is that you tried, I am sure that Reid knew that to some capacity."

"I really hope he did. Would you be able to take me to his place?"

"Yes of course. You want the team to come or no?"

"Just us please."

"Okay kiddo lets go."

Blake and Rossi got into one of the S.U.V's and were soon on their way to Reid's apartment, when they arrived Blake had to take a few minutes to compose herself before grabbing the key from her pocket.

"You Ready?" Rossi asked

"No time like the present I guess."

"Okay then let's go."

Blake got to the front door and gingerly opened it enough to get her and Rossi through and then she went up the right staircase and then turned right at the top of the stairs. She was no facing Reid's front door and she again had to take a few moments to compose herself before inserting the key and turning the knob to let them in.

The first thing that Blake and Rossi noticed was how immaculate the place was, there wasn't a single speck of dust anywhere and ever piece of furniture was either nailed or screwed to the floor.

"Why would the kid do this?" Rossi asked

"My best guess is that so nothing moved and it stayed perfectly aligned." Blake answered

"Ahh I see."

Blake went over to the window with his bookshelves and started to run her finger down all of the worn spines of his first editions.

"Reid had such good taste in books." Blake said

"Coming from a linguist that must mean something." Rossi lightly joked

"We often would trade books but of course he was always done with in the day most times."

"I remember the first time I stepped into the office after my retirement and his eyes lit up and he walked over to me and told me how much he loved my work."

"That seems like him."

"The best part was when he told me he had everything I had ever published on tape and he wanted to listen to it on the way to the scene."

"Wow. I would have loved to have known him back then."

"Trust me when I say this and I mean it with the upmost of respect but the Reid you knew was the best Reid there's been in a long time... besides the events that unfolded today obviously."

"I was just reading the report on the Hankle case they had in Georgia, the poor kid went through so much."

"I would give you some insight but that's before my time."

"Oh right Gideon was here still. That's a man I would have liked to meet."

"He was definitely different that's for sure."

"Rossi look at this."

Blake was now holding up a picture of the team from his birthday last year, Reid had a huge smile plastered on his face, standing beside Blake and JJ and Morgan was tickling Garcia. Then Hotch and Rossi were stoic as usual.

"That was a good day." Rossi said

"What I would do another one of those days."

Just before Rossi was about to agree the room suddenly got very cold and the lights started flickering. Blake and Rossi turned around just in time to see the spirit of Reid walking around, blood still dripping from his wrists. Blake out of instinct grabbed Rossi and started shaking almost uncontrollably.

"Reid?" Rossi asked

The spirit turned around and then disappeared; it reappeared right in front of Blake and Rossi.

"Rossi what the hell is going on?" Blake asked

"I don't know but I do know who I need to call."

Rossi grabbed his phone out of his pocket and went into his contacts; he scrolled down to the S section and dialed Sam Winchester.

"Who is Sam Winchester?" Blake asked

"Hold on a second." Rossi said to Blake

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The phone rang twice before it was picked up.

"Agent Rossi?" Sam asked

"Hi Sam, I think we might have something you might be interested in." Rossi said

"What's going on?" Sam asked

"One of our own took his life today, and I am in his apartment with Agent Alex Blake and he seems to be here and he won't let us leave."

"Okay what's the address?"

"602 Harrington Road Virginia."

"Lucky for you we are close; we just finished a case today so we will see you in about 10 minutes."

"Thanks again Sam and say hello do Dean for me please."

"Will do agent Rossi."

With that Rossi hung up the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you think we're dealing with here?" Dean asked Sam

"Guaranteed a pissed of spirit. But what doesn't make sense is the dude died today."

"Just because we've never encountered it doesn't mean it doesn't exist. Why don't you give Bobby a call and we will see what were dealing with here."

"I'll do that after it looks like we're here anyways." Sam said

"Okay you see if you can get up the fire escape and onto the balcony and I will try the front door."

"Sounds like a plan." Sam said

Sam easily got up the fire escape and was now looking directly into the apartment where Rossi and Blake were; he got up to the balcony door and got it open quite easily. When he got into the apartment he could hear Dean banging on the front door trying unsuccessfully to get into the apartment. Sam went over to the door and was halfway through turning the knob when he was thrown across the room into Reid's bookshelf which then fell on top of him.

Outside Dean could hear the yelling coming from the agents and he also took note of the absence of Sam's voice.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled

"He's under a bookshelf Dean!" Rossi yelled

"Dammit!" Dean yelled

Blake was still gripping Rossi's arm tight and she didn't know what to think about this entire situation. Then Dean finally got the door open and he took three steps into the room before the door slammed behind him and he was pinned up against it.

"Manifest yourself you coward!" Dean yelled

"Why? You already know who I am so why do you need to see what I am about to do to your brother?" Spirit Reid said

"If you touch a hair on his head I will destroy you and that's a promise." Dean said

"Ooo, a challenge. Well I think we all know that I am going to follow through with my plans so you three can just watch as I have some fun with poor little Sammy here."

Spirit Reid waved his hand at the bookshelf and stood it back up against the wall, Sam was still unconscious and Spirit Reid moved him to the middle of the room.

"Don't fucking touch him!" Dean yelled...again

"You're just wasting your breath Dean." Spirit Reid said

Spirit Reid went into the kitchen and grabbed an arrangement of knives, and then he started to make small cuts up and down Sam's arm.

Spirit Reid looked up towards Blake and Rossi "I am going to cut up poor helpless Sammy and for every cut it will represent every time the voice in Reid's head scolded him."

"Please just stop if you want to hurt someone hurt me, I didn't step in, in time to stop Reid from killing himself." Blake said

"Thanks for the offer but I don't think I will take you up on that until I am done with Sammy here." Spirit Reid said

Spirit Reid looked back down at Sam and made fifteen more cuts on his arms before grabbing an even bigger knife and stabbed Sam in the abdomen. He looked over to Dean and then he twisted the knife three times.

"Oh..Darn.. I don't think little Sammy is going to make it."

Before Dean got a moment to say anything a knock on the door made Spirit Reid go over and open it. Hotch and the rest of the team now stood before Spirit Reid and a horrified look was plastered on their faces.

"Come on in." Spirit Reid said

The team came in and they too were suddenly thrown up against the wall along with Rossi, Blake and Dean were.

"I don't think any of you know Sam and Dean. Agent Rossi was lucky enough to come into contact with Sam and Dean before he retired while he was working with Gideon. They were fighting a kitsune and Dean stepped in just in time to save Agent Rossi from being murdered. Agent Rossi then tried to help Sam and Dean on every occasion that he could to repay them for saving his life."

"David is this true?" Hotch asked

"Yes, had they not been there I would have been killed." Rossi answered

"What is a kitsune?" JJ asked

"It's a cross between a fox and a wolf, it stabs you behind your ear to get to your brain."

"That's gruesome." Garcia said

"Well now that we've got the formalities finished. Can I continue the murder of Sam?" Sprit Reid asked rhetorically


	4. Chapter 4

Spirit Reid bent down and was now about three inches away from Sam's face, he was caressing the side of Sam's face.

He then bent down and whispered in Sam's ear "You are going to die and this time you are going to stay dead. No demon deals for Dean. He is going to have to live is pathetic little life with Bobby. Have fun in hell."

Spirit Reid then stood up and started walking in circles around Sam, he then grabbed one of the assortment of knifes and raised it in his hand as high as he could, but before he was able to do any thing else Cass arrived to save the day…again…

"Dean, you need to be more careful." Cass said

"Yes thanks I hadn't clued into that yet." Dean said

"Please save Sammy." Dean pleaded

"Of course," Cass replied

Cass knelt on one knee of Sam's right side, he put two fingers to his forehead and soon enough Sam was gasping for air.

"Hey! Hey. Sammy you alright?"

"Hmm… Yea other then a killer migraine I am alright." Sam said

"That would probably be from the bookshelf that fell on you." Rossi said

"Okay can someone please explain what's going on here!" Hotch demanded

"I am Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam Winchester, we hunt monster's kind of like the way you hunt criminals. Trust me when I say that there is always something in the dark."

"How do you know Agent Rossi?" Hotch asked

"We were hunting a kitsune and Agent Rossi was there working a case with Agent Gideon, we were going back to one of the victim's house and we saw agent Rossi was in a fighting match with one and we saved him." Sam said

"So then who is this man in the trench coat?" Hotch asked

"I am an angle of the lord and I am friends of Sam and Dean." Cass answered

"Look we understand that this is all a lot to take in all at once especially after seeing one of your own as a spirit." Dean said

"Actually it isn't that hard to swallow, we deal with evil everyday its just in human form, you deal with the supernatural aspect of things." JJ said

"That's the best anyone has taken that speech before." Sam said

"I am not completely convinced but from what I just saw I at least need to believe for a little bit." JJ said

"Where is the body?" Cass asked flatly

"I would assume down at the morgue." Hotch said

"Cass and I will go down to the morgue and burn the body and Sam you stay here and make sure the damn spirit doesn't come back." Dead ordered

"What do you mean burn the body?" Blake asked

"Its how we stop spirits from coming back." Sam said

"Oh yes, obviously." JJ said

"Look we have done this enough that we understand if you don't believe us." Sam said

"Its just a little far fetched to take in and understand all at once." JJ said

"I know, but unfortunately this could happen again so you need to know how to protect yourselves."

"What do we need to know?" Hotch asked stoically

"Well if you do suspect a spirit, put salt lines in front of the door and the windows. If you are by yourself then put a circle of salt around yourself too. Also have something iron with you is quite helpful, but I know that's kind of hard to do. Also call us, even if you don't think you need to its good to get a second opinion."

"Well knowing at least the basics will give us a heads up if this ever happens again." Hotch said

"Well agent Rossi is very well read on the lore and he is another great source if Dean and I end up back in hell, purgatory, or in Lucifer's cage again."

"Oh Sam, I was meaning to ask how's Benny?"

"He's still Dean's best friend and still isn't feeding on humans."

"It still surprises me that Dean is friends with a vampire."

"I don't understand it that's for sure."

"Anything else new?"

"Well I'm not hallucinating Lucifer anymore, so that's a plus."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"I was glad to get rid of him, I wouldn't have lasted much longer if Cass hadn't come along and saved the day again."

"He's really living up to the angel title."

"I remember when Dean and I never believed in any of it. Then we met Cass and our viewpoint was completely changed."

"Vampires are real too?!" JJ said

"Trist me when I say that you don't want to know about everything out there."

"I will accept that."

"So how will you know if you've successfully gotten rid of the spirit?" Blake asked

"Don't really, It's going to be up to you to make sure that he stays gone. Now I am going to ask. Do any of you have any of his personal items in your possession?"

The team collectively shook their heads and Sam was pleased that they were telling the truth after the events that unfolded today.

"Well that should insure that he won't come back."

"That's good enough for me."

"Same here Rossi."

"Well I would say that's enough excitement for today. So Rossi has our number and if anything comes up at all just give us a call. Oh and one other thing, since talking to Dean, Cass and I Crowley might have put targets on your backs so just look out. Which means don't answer your phone if the number is 666."

"On that note I think its high time we get out of here. Thanks for everything Sam and say thanks to Dean and Cass for us."

So Sam locked up and went down the fire escape as to not cause a commotion for the other tenants in the building.

Sam brought out his phone and called Dean

Dean?

Yes?

Did you burn the bones?

Yes.

Okay well I just sent the team packing and they know to call us or Cass if they ever need anything and I gave them the basics like every other time.

Okay well I am about 2 minutes away from where you are so I'll meet you there and then can we get back to hunting more monsters.

Okay.

So Sam and Dean continued working around the country saving people, hunting things, the family business. A few times a year they would get a call from Rossi asking them to come down and have dinner with the team because they were all forever grateful for saving them.


End file.
